soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokémon Mystery Dungeon X
Pokémon Mystery Dungeon X is a Pokémon spin-off game for the 3DS. It was developed by Arcobaleno Studios and published by Nintendo. It is the Xth game in the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon games and contains features from Pokémon Light & Darkness and Pokémon Snowstorm & Heatwave, including the X-Evolution mechanic introduced in the former game as well as containing Pokémon introduced in both games. Plot Story Main Story Post Story Characters Main Characters Main Character - the main protagonist. At the start of the game, the protagonist has amnesia, only remembering their name. Unlike in past Mystery Dungeon games, the protagonist thinks they're an ordinary Pokémon. Partner - the deuteragonist and team partner of the main protagonist. The partner finds the protagonist in the woods and brings them to the guild. Passionate Expedition Society Members *Everwolve - The Guildmaster of the P.E.S.. Everwolve's natural, territorial instinct makes him the father figure of the guild and is easily angered when his guildmates are hurt. *Milotic - Everwolve's right hand Pokémon and the mother figure of the guild. She also usually gets into arguments with Scyther over the food. *Machamp - The muscle of the guild. His extremely lively nature tends to get him into trouble from time to time, but his strength does help the guild when it comes to sticky situations. He's also seen to be good with kids. *Scyther - The chef of the P.E.S.. He tends to add spice to all of his dishes, to which he claims as him "being creative", and appears to despise foods with a bitter taste. He's mostly found working in the mess hall. *Flaaffy - The brains of the guild. Though she has a great sense of direction unlike her uncle, she isn't much of a fighter due to her shyness. She's found working in her lab, which also serves as the request room. *Kirlia - The guild's psychic and quest organizer. He is found in the request room, which also works as Flaaffy's lab. He will give the protagonist and their partner their choice of missions. *Lucario - *Roserade - The stealth of the guild. Roserade is one of the more gentlemanly members of the guild and likes spicy food just like Machamp, but also respects others' tastes. He is from the Lapis Archipelago along with Gladionix. *Gladionix - Important Characters * Dollcelain - The leader of the player's rival team, Team Midnight. She's the daughter of a wealthy heiress, making her the richest Pokémon of the Coast Continent. * Makuhita - * Bagon - * Zyro - * Keldeo - * Simishade - * Mismagius - * Gothitelle - * Luka - A polite, yet overprotective Lucario who is the protagonist's adoptive mother. * Papi - Locations Coast Continent Towns * Sandsrock Town - * Heartarrow Town - * Soulpledge City - * Forest Village - * Obsidion Village - Dungeons Misc. Areas Anime Main Article: Pokémon Mystery Dungeon X (Anime) Gallery Trivia *This is the first game in the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series to not have a human-turned-Pokémon as a main protagonist. Category:Pokémon Category:Games Category:3DS games